Players In Space
by Shadow Amongst Shadows
Summary: 3 friends find themselves put into Isaac Clarke's shoes. They now must beat the game they love, but yet fear in order to survive. Will they survive or fall victim to the Necromorphs? Rated M for crude humor, blood, violence, gore, and language.
1. Chapter 1 This is Strange

_**Chapter 1: This is…. Strange…**_

_By: Shadow amongst Shadows_

_Daniel had been in most forms normal. Or as "normal" as can be when you're a teenager going through hormones. He was somewhat socially awkward towards most, he tended to stay quite most of the time, and only have a few friends. Daniel was 6 feet and 1 inch at the time. While he obviously didn't have the best of looks Daniel also didn't have the worst. With dark blond hair and hazel green eyes Daniel wasn't horrible looking. He had an average build, but always wished his cardio was better. Daniel could jog no were near as long as he should have been able to at his age, and he was mildly aggravated with that. He had pale skin and lived in Missouri, but he tended to move a lot because his father was in the military. Daniel's closest friends at the time Alex and Sean were the only two people he really hung out with._

_ Sean was black __**(I apologize if that seems racist to some of you, but I think African American number one is too preppy and two is too long to say)**__ 5 feet and 9 inches, black hair, brown eyes, and was stronger than Daniel. Meanwhile Alex was Mexican, 5 feet and 11 inches, black hair, brown eyes, wore glasses, and had a thin body. He also happened to be the weakest of the three and the most spastic. _

_ It had been a rather exciting day in Daniel's opinion. They had gone to school only to find a kid who had brought a knife to school. The staff were able to "put him down" and by put him down they wacked him over the head hard enough to knock him out cold. Then afterwards that's all anyone in the school would talk about, yet the day went on._

_ Alex of course had acted strange, but that wasn't knew he acted strange most days and Daniel could handle it. Well up until the point where Alex had intentionally rammed his head against Daniel's shoulder. Daniel quickly turned to look at Alex holding his head in pain. "Why…." was all he could say as he stared at his "spontaneous" friend. Daniel never got a reply and after a few seconds of staring and silently laughing walked off. Leaving his friend gripping his head in pain._

_ It had been his final period of that day and he just couldn't seem to pay attention to the class. He just stared out the window at the bright blue sky. There were a few clouds here and there, but for the most part the sky was clear. He really just wanted to get out of that class so he could just hang out. They day's events had left him tired._

_That's when it happened. The bell rang, and immediately everyone in the class stood up and headed for the door. Daniel was just about the last one out of the class and by the time he got out his friends were waiting for him. "So… what are we doing today" Sean asked in an "I'm bored" voice. "Well we could go play some games at Daniel's house unless you guys wanna do something else" Alex suggested as he leaned on his left leg. Deciding they really didn't have anything better to do they made their way over to Daniel's house at a slow rate. They eventually showed up on the doorstep of his house and were greeted by a white two story house. As they entered the house they noticed Daniel's mother and all said hey at almost the exact same moment. With Alex almost tripping over the last step into the house. They then made their way to the door that lead to the basement. Daniel had been lucky enough to get a basement he could turn into a game room with a fridge, TV, his consoles, a couch, and some chairs. _

_After they spent 15 minutes just trying to find the old game, they eventually found it under a pile of other games. Next, they inserted the game and played. They spent the next few hours playing the game, remembering when it first came out, and sometimes bickering at each other for mundane things. They had started a whole new profile, but by the time they stopped playing they were already on chapter 6. Deciding it was time to put in a different game Daniel got up and ejected it. Inserting Splinter Cell Blacklist for their next play. They were all getting mildly hungry so Alex was forced to go upstairs to retrieve the snacks for them. While Alex was upstairs Sean had turned to Daniel and said "How much you wanna bet he's gonna do something retarded while he's up there?" "Not long" was Daniel's only reply as they waited for Alex to come back downstairs. Eventually the lights started to flicker in the basement and they both immediately blamed Alex thinking he was trying to pull a prank. After a bit though the TV went out. Alex couldn't have done that unless he turned off power to the house, but they could still see light coming from upstairs. _

_While they began to wonder what was really the problem Alex decided just then to come back down. For some reason as he was coming down they got really nervous. With each sound his steps made down the stairs it made them more anxious. Until finally he was down the steps. Seeing that all the lights were flickering and the TV was off his reply was "what's going on?" Both Sean and Daniel looked at him like he was retarded, how the hell we're they supposed to know. Just then they saw a light coming from the other side of the room. They all at the same time froze saying nothing but stared at the light for a second. That's when both Sean and Daniel both stood up and began to make their way towards the stairs. Meanwhile Alex stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Before either Daniel or Sean could make it anywhere near the stairs the light became blinding and they could see nothing._

_They then rapidly lost consciousness…._


	2. Chapter 2 All aboard the USG Ishumura

**Chapter 2: All aboard the USG Ishumura**

**By: Shadow Amongst Shadows**

As Daniel came to he was surprised to see he was not at home in his basement. In fact he didn't look like he was at home in general or anywhere he recognized. Though his vision was still hazy from sleeping he could see some metal pipes on the roof along with a huge viewport in the front. The next thing he knew he wasn't wearing his normal clothes, and he had gloves on. His armor was a faded bronze color on some parts, but for the most it was a grey somewhat spandex suit. It fit him perfectly and felt completely comfortable.

It was then that he realized he was not the only person in the "room" he decided to call it. He noticed that both Sean and Alex were to either side of him in almost identical suits. It just happened to be then that he realized he was sitting in a chair. He took another glance around the room and noticed 4 other people. One with long brown somewhat reddish hair, this person was obviously female but he couldn't get a good look at her. He looked at another and noticed this man was black bald and looked like he was in charge. Then there were the two people sitting in chairs in the front. He could barely see them from where he was sitting, but he could see one was Mexican with short hair and a mustache. The other was black and bald, but didn't have the same air of authority around him.

Both Alex and Sean started to stir then and Daniel could tell they were waking up. That's when he noticed that out the viewport was **SPACE…..**

"Why me…." was all Daniel muttered as he started to notice some similarities to a game he had just been playing. For instance they were in space, in a space shuttle, the workers on the shuttle reminded him of the characters, and there were asteroids everywhere. The only things that stood out in the shuttle from the game were him, Alex, and Sean.

Daniel couldn't believe this and muttered "were fucked…." in a barely audible whisper. That's when Alex and Sean both decided to finally wake up fully. He could tell Alex was about to blurt out something extremely loud and quickly put his hand over his mouth muffling his voice. Sean simply looked at him, and Daniel responded by putting a finger to his lips in the universal signal of "be quite." Sean understood right away and just took in his surroundings. That's when he could hear something. It started out as a whisper at first but quickly turned into a voice. _"Damnit where the hell are we? This is some serious bullshit…" _

Since only Sean and him could hear it he was about to ask him about it. That's when he noticed the voice was in fact Alex's voice only in his head. _"Great now I can hear Alex in my head I must be going crazy"_, _"hey I'm not that annoying…"_ was Alex's mental reply. That's when Sean decided to add his voice into the conversation and thought _"This is obviously Telepathy you idiots, we can hear each other's thoughts." _That's when a holo-projection also known as a video log appeared in front of each of them. It read in order…

**CEC MISSION ER529**

**Status update…**

**USG Kellion en route to ****AEGIS SYSTEM…**

**PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS …**

…**Alex Wesker – ****ENGINEERING AND SHIP SYSTEMS SPECIALIST…**

…**Sean Boon – ****SECURITY…****(ex Earth Gov.)**

…**Daniel Mercer – ****DOCTOR AND COMMUNICATIONS SPECIALIST…**

…**Kendra Daniels – ****COMPUTER SPECIALIST…**

…**Zach Hammond – ****CHIEF SECURITY OFFICER…**

**DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL USG ISHUMURA…**

**DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT…**

**TIME TO CONTACT POINT: 3 MINUTES…**

Just then they could all see a figure in a black hoodie flash across the screen. _"Well that wasn't foreboding or anything…" _Daniel thought. Sean and Alex both nodded in silent agreement. Just then Kendra decided to walk up to the trio and ask "have a nice nap?" Before Alex could freak out in some way Daniel responded "yep not long until our destination is it?", "nope…" was the reply Daniel got.

The pilot then started to count down. "5…4…3…2…1!" then the ship exited slip space and they were in an asteroid field. _"So… where exactly are we?" _Sean asked in a I want answers now voice. _"We'll all I've noticed so far is that we are obviously in Dead Space… what having the character and all surrounding us" _Daniel replied as he looked back towards the rest of the crew.

Out the viewport the crew could see a planet below. It looked completely dead as they stared down at it. Almost like Earth's moon except way larger. "All this trouble over that chunk of rock…" Kendra said as she watched out the viewport. Hammonds then glanced at Kendra and said "deep space mining is a lucrative business, Ms. Daniels. Aegis 7 is a gold mine, according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium… now where is she?" Just then a huge space ship that looked somewhat like the ribcage of a human appeared. "There she is. We have visual contact." Hammonds said as he spotted the Ishumura.

"So that's the Ishumura. Impressive" Kendra said as she stared in some awe at the size of the ship. As Hammonds went on to talk about planet cracking, planet crackers, and the size of the Ishumura Daniel zoned it out for a moment. _"Guys… were gonna have to roll with this for now. I say we crash land on the ship follow the story plot. Get attacked by Necromorphs and once we get down the elevator we devise a plan to get out of this… game or universe or whatever were in…" _Daniel suggested as Hammond kept rabbling on. Alex went completely silent for a minute before nodding his head, then Sean replied _"sounds like plan."_

Daniel was snapped back to reality as the pilot said "-ellion responding to your distress call. Come in Ishumura." Daniel had only caught half of that, but he knew what was going to happen soon. Kendra commented on the ship being totally dark and Hammonds replying by taking them in closer. That's when they heard a voice puncture through the radio channel. Not so much a voice as more a growl come through. "Corporal take us in closer for a better look" Hammonds said as they activated shielding. The bright blue lights somewhat blinding Daniel. He knew what was going to happen next. The USG Kellion was then hit by a large Asteroid.

Alex immediately started to scream or squeal in a very unmanly manner. Sean was completely laughing at Alex and knew everything was going to be fine. Meanwhile, Daniel was bracing himself in his seat. Just because they weren't going to die in the crash didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt. The Kellion swayed back and forth while Hammonds was yelling commands for the pilots to try to dock/crash into the USG Ishumura. The bulkheads closed and Daniel could hardly see anything except the screen as they quickly entered the hangar. There was a loud bang and crash, and then Daniel could see nothing for a moment.

As soon as everyone got their baring Daniel could hear "WHAT the hell were you THINKING? We're you TRYING to get us KILLED?" coming from Kendra. He could see Sean on the floor bent over in pain as he moaned a bit. Meanwhile to his other side he could see Alex calm? That was new. _"Hey Sean you ok?" _Daniel thought as he looked at his injured friend. _"I'm fine…" _came the only reply he received. Slowly he forced himself to stand up only to be greeted by Kendra. "Hold still Daniel I'm linking up everyone RIG with the ship…" she said as she used a pad to sync his RIG to the ship. 4 blue bars lit up on his back. She then moved on to Alex and then Sean. While they were doing that Daniel quickly found his faded bronze helmet and put it on the 3 blue lights across it blaring to life.

He turned around to see both Alex and Sean putting on their helmets too. It was then he noticed an important detail. Each both Sean and Alex had a symbol on their right shoulder. Alex's symbol looked like a Chinese dragon it was flying through the hair and was partially looped towards the center. It was mostly pitch black except for some streaks of red here and there. To top it all off it was breathing BLACK fire. Sean had a marker symbol on his shoulder, it had a pitch black color to it with red streaks in it, and there was a faded red circle behind it. To top it all off it had blood splatters and the marker language written on it. Daniel then said "hey Sean you and Alex got symbols on your arm. That's when Sean looked at Daniel and said "take a look in the mirror you got one too." It was true when Daniel looked down he could see a whitish greyish circle that almost looked like the moon. Except it seemed to glow an eerie white misty color around it. In front of that there was a dark grey wolf that was intricately detailed and was howling at the moon.

Daniel decided that staying in this wrecked shuttle would do them no good. So he grabbed Sean by the arm and was able to get him on his feet. Then Daniel lead Sean with Alex coming in the rear, out of the shuttle. The other members of the Kellion were just starting to exit by the time he got out with Alex and Sean. Deciding he didn't need to hear their explanation that the Kellion was basically totaled **(for he had heard it a thousand times) **he took off down the walkway. On the way to the doors to the flight lounge he saw the PENG trophy worth 10,000 credits. He'd have to remember that for later.

Finally reaching the door he realized something. How the hell was he supposed to open the door? Isaac in the game never made any actual motion you just pressed x. So he simply waved his hand in front of the door and opened. Daniel began to think about how he opened the door so Sean and Alex would know before proceeding on. As they entered the flight lounge they were not so surprised to find that no one was there just like in the game.

Daniel along with Sean and Alex quickly scavenged the room for any supplies before waiting for the other members of the Kellion. When they finally arrived the rest of the crew was shocked and gave odd looks at the trio as they seemed expectant that the flight lounge would be empty. Before Kendra or Hammond could even begin to argue Daniel walked into the other room that had a glass window so you could see the flight lounge. He did not want to hear those two argue AGAIN.

Since Alex was the "Ship Specialist" Daniel told him to check the ship status since they already knew what was going to happen. While Alex went to check the damage on the ship Daniel quickly lead Sean to the door so they could make a hasty escape when shit went down. Just then emergency alarms went off and the room darkened. Only being lit by the yellow spinning emergency lights. "We just triggered the emergency quarantine lockdown… everyone just relax…" just then everyone could hear banging noises coming from the vents. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kendra practically shouted in a panicked voice. The next thing they knew a human with decaying morphed skin popped out of the wall. It looked like it had two large daggers coming out of its wrists. Then another one popped out and proceeded to kill two of the security guards. Hammonds and Kendra narrowly escaped through a door.

Meanwhile we had opened the door almost instantaneously when Kendra said she unlocked the door and booked it. Sean was in the lead and Daniel was in the back running for their lives. The dark halls seemed to close in on them and the darkness that was tinted with a color red because of the dim lights didn't help. Daniel was starting to feel the breath of the necromorphs on his neck or more accurately the claws barely missing his neck. He was breathing heavy but trying not to panic. Meanwhile Alex was screaming his head off like a little girl and Sean was just muttering "maann this is booboo…" They finally made it to the elevators only for it to have to come up to open. Then a necromorph had caught up to them.

That's when Alex let out a petrified high pitched scream as the creature swiped its daggered arms at him. Narrowly avoiding him and hitting Daniel's leg. Daniel cried out in pain, but quickly lashed back with a punch stunning it for a moment but doing no real damage. That's when Sean sent a staggering kick while the creature was stunned and it flew back a few feet hitting the ground with a thud. Just then the elevator happened to open.

They all scrambled in as fast as they could before the monster could get up and open the door. Unfortunately for them they had forgotten the part where the monster tries to pry open the elevator doors. Alex screamed, Daniel started to panic, and Sean simply backed up. This lasted all of 3 seconds before it tried to lunge at them only to have the elevator doors slam shut and tear its arms and head off. Finally they slowly made their way down to the bottom of the elevator shaft.

Finally reaching the bottom the trio scrambled out of the elevator and onto the hard floor. "That… was…. so-some serious… BULLSHIT!" Daniel yelled out in between pants. His leg was still on fire, but he'd live. He looked at his companions who seemed just as much exhausted.

A few minutes later they were all back up on their feet and wandering around. With Daniel sporting a limp. They found three plasma cutters just below the sign where it says "CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS." Daniel was confused for a bit by the fact that there was three plasma cutters instead of one, but figured it was the least he had to worry about at the moment.

Grabbing some credits and ammo that were also in the room they then headed for the door. Alex took the initiative this time and shot the fuse unlocking the door. Daniel and Sean both had their Plasma Cutters raised at the door ready for what was coming next.

As soon as Alex opened the door they saw a man in a yellow spandex work suit get jumped by a necromorph. It decided to stab him through the shoulders before biting into his neck and tearing his jugular. Throwing the now lifeless body to the floor it turned to the trio. It didn't have a second to even act before multiple rounds pierced it. First the left leg blew off, then the right arm, then the head, but it just kept coming. Then they finally blasted the last arm off and it lied there lifeless. Alex immediately started to shake and both Sean and Daniel were deeply disturbed by it. Sure seeing it through a TV screen and playing it are bad. BUT actually being there and seeing this in real life was a whole different story.

After a while they were able to compose themselves and move forward. They saw the audio log and knew what it said and decided they didn't want to hear a man dying. Since they already knew what was on the audio logs they decided not to listen to any of them. The trio then made their way to a room with a bunch of screens and what looked like a main computer.

Then their video projectors blared to life and all they could hear was "Are you ok?" Were they OK? The fact they were having to fight necromorphs alone made them not ok, but the fact she even had to ask that annoyed Daniel. "Keep your voice down! There could be more of those things out there" this voice came from Hammond. Then the window shutters opened up to reveal an intact Hammond and Kendra on the other side of the tram station.

Hammonds then went on to talk about how they needed to figure out what happened to the ship with Kendra stating he was crazy and they needed a way off the ship. Personally Daniel didn't care cause he already knew how the game played out. So before they could even finished Daniel had already scoured the room collected the items and headed through the door. With Kendra blurting out "where do you think you're going?" "To repair the tram" was his simple reply. Alex and Sean had quickly followed in tow as Daniel made his way to move the broken tram of the tracks.

They were going down a ramp when a dead body from the ceiling fell. Knowing it was going to do that Daniel simply flung it at Alex who shrieked a second and crashed to the ground the body on top of him, this gave Sean and Daniel a good laugh and lightened the mood a bit. They then opened the door at the bottom of the ramp and were greeted by a long dark tunnel. Of course he grabbed the 2000 credits to his left before continuing towards his destination. About halfway to the next door they heard a roar as if off in the distance, but they still didn't want to run into whatever had made it. Daniel could feel his skin crawl and saw Alex literally shaking while Sean showed no outward emotion.

They finally reached the door and grabbed a stasis for each of them. Daniel knew that having three exact stasis's at this exact point could not be coincidence. Especially since the Plasma Cutter incident. They easily slowed the door down with stasis and stepped through. They then went up a ramp to a fork in the road. It was a hallway that lead strait right and left. Forward lead to a locked door, but it had a box. Right lead to some bathrooms and cash at the end of the hall. Finally, left lead them to their objective. Sean went straight to grab the cash, Alex went right to the bathrooms and some cash, and Daniel went left to clear out some necromorphs why they did that. Unfortunately he forgot that the lights turn out in this specific hall for a jump scare. He could hear Alex scream at his end of the hall and saw Sean's light from his gun instantly. While Daniel hadn't freaked out like Alex had he had still jumped. He went into a crouching position pointing back the way he came with his weapon drawn.

After everything was settled that it was in fact "safe" Daniel continued on his path. He went through a door into a large room with a giant opening to his left. He went right towards a console and pressed a few buttons on the console before the arm mechanism shot out and grabbed the broken tram on the line. He then proceeded to walk past the center console to the other side of the room.

He was then jumped by a necromorph out of a vent, but he easily dispatched it with a few well-placed shots to the arms. He didn't really understand why, but he seemed to have a grasp of the ships controls and how to handle a gun. He was never too good with guns, and he wasn't sure how he had gotten so accurate. It didn't matter to him as he his way to a corner of a room picking up a small health pack. He then went to the small compartment on the wall opened it and received a small some of credits.

That's when the necromorph jumped out of the vent next to him and he stasis'd it. He chuckled for a second as it went in slow-mo and then quickly dispatched it. He then walked over to the small computer on this side extended the other arm mechanism to the tram before using stasis on it and running up to the center computer and finally took the broken tram off the tracks. It made a loud noise that aggravated Daniel. Then another necromorph popped out of the vent to his left, but was quickly dispatched by the plasma cutter. He grabbed a node that was in a compartment next to the vent the slasher jumped out of. He was getting mildly worried, he was starting to run low on plasma ammo.

He had made his way back to the hallway and met up with Sean and Alex. "Alright lets go" Daniel said in a dead pan voice. "Wait…. you already finished?!" Alex questioned as they began walking back the way they came. "Yep and now we just need to get that uh… chip thing… for the trams" Daniel said as he used stasis on the door again. They stepped out into the tunnel once again and made their way back.

Only to be stopped by a slasher jumping out of a vent on the floor. They were about to shoot it when three leapers hopped down. "Well I guess this couldn't be easy forever…" Daniel said with a sigh as he raised his plasma cutter.

Then the leapers charged with a slasher in tow. Sean was the first to act using his stasis to slow two leapers down. Meanwhile Alex had been firing at the slasher and shot off its arm knocking it back and slowing it down. Daniel was tasked with shooting the last leaper and was able to get the tail off, but it was able to jump on him and pin him to the ground. Meanwhile Sean had killed one of the leapers but the other was running strait at him. He was able to shoot it a few times before it was able to slash him. Alex had turned to help Daniel and had shot the leaper on him a few times, but the slasher that he was shooting at earlier came running up and slashed his back. On the ground however Daniel was able to kick the thing off, and before it could crawl away he quickly stomped its head ending its life. Sean was finally able to kill the last leaper with a few well-placed shot and turned to Alex shooting the slasher dead.

"What the hell! There was only supposed to be one leaper not three!" Alex yelled out in alarm. Sean quickly looked at him and said "can't you tell? There are three of us so it's going to be three times as hard…" "Whatever let's keep moving I really just wanna get past this chapter…"

They then set off back through the door, up the ramp, and almost back to the tram area, but instead went down the other hallway towards the chip they needed to restart the tram system. While on their way there they saw a slasher on the ground pretending to be dead. _"On three were going to stomp this fucker alright" _Daniel said using telepathy._ "Right…"_

"_One…. Two… THREE!"_

They then all at once stomped the poor thing to death. First the arm flew off blood splattering on the wall. Next was the head, then the legs, and the arms. Until all that was left was a torso and blood on the floor. "Ok now that the moment has passed, back to business" Daniel said as he walked towards the objective.

After heading down an elevator they entered a large dark room that had an empty abyss below the walkways. "Why would they have a room like this" Daniel questioned without really wanting an answer. So the trio decided to split up. Since Daniel had done the damaged tram removal they were going to go take the harder path why he headed down the opposite direction to gather supplies. Then, he would wait for them to grab the holographic key to the door that had the chip and then they would leave. So Daniel went left and fought two slashers that had come his way. He had easily dispatched them, but found the game was throwing another screw ball and had sent two more up behind him. He had quickly turned around and gotten one, but the other had grabbed him and was trying to execute him.

Meanwhile, Alex and Sean were fighting off a good 12 slashers where there really should have been just 6. Alex would shoot one in the front only for it to get replaced by two more. Meanwhile Sean had shot an explosive canister and killed two instantly. They were surrounded though and starting to run low and ammo and stasis. From what they could tell there was at least 5 left out of 12. Alex would shoot one down, only to get slashed a second later. Sean would stasis one and shoot another only to get attacked from the two that were swarming Alex.

Daniel felt searing pain in his neck as the thing bit down. Unfortunately for it, he was far more resistant than that. He quickly pushed it off and wacked its head off. Then shot its remaining arms off to quickly finish it. He then looted its body for 3 plasma cutter rounds. The next thing he knew he was using a med pack to heal his wounds. He was now at two bars of health in the yellow.

Sean had managed to kill the one that had come up behind him, but by that time the one he had stasis'd had come up and slashed his back. He figured Alex could handle that one slasher and punched the thing in the face before firing the rest of his ammo at it. When he turned around all he saw was Alex stomping on the things face over and over. That was when Daniel had walked up since he had already scoured the room. _"Here Sean take this" _Daniel telepathically said to Sean as he threw a small med pack at him. Sean nodded his head in thanks before grabbing it and using it. They were all now at 2 bars of health. Alex, Sean, and Daniel quickly went up a small lift to the second floor after that.

On the second floor they easily dispatched the three or so slashers up there before grabbing the key and heading back downstairs towards the locked door which contained the chip. They eventually made it to the door and opened it.

Inside was a blood covered room with a compartment, a locker, a bench, and the chip they needed. They quickly grabbed a gold semiconductor in the locker before grabbing a node from the compartment. Then they attempted to use the bench but that's when they found out they had no idea how to use nodes at the bench. After searching for nearly five minutes they found a small slot they inserted the node into. They had just enough for one health upgrade, and to all their pleasant surprises when one guy upgrades everyone gets it. So they upgraded their health to five bars and their health was fully restored. The trio quickly grabbed the chip and left the room.

Only to be greeted by 20 or so slashers. They knew they weren't going to beat all those slasher so they booked it towards another walkway towards the elevator the slashers in tow. There was one running at them from the front, but Daniel had shot it out of the way just as a slasher who was pretending to be dead jumped up. Unfortunately for it Sean decided he didn't have the time for it and simply rammed it over the railing into the abyss. They then dashed their way into the elevator and made their escape.

Once they had finally made it back to the Tram station they instantly inserted the chip into the main computer in the room and pressed a button on a different panel and the trams were now running. Both Hammond and Kendra were happy they got on the tram and took off leaving Daniel, Alex, and Sean to go check up on the Kellion to see if they could repair it. So they slowly made the trek back to the shuttle. Meeting a few slashers along the way that were quickly dispatched.

Once at the Kellion again they quickly made their way inside picking up a small med pack they forgot to get the last time they were in there. They had started to run a diagnostic when a leaper had run across the viewport and an explosion was heard. Then fire seemed to spout out of the wall of the USG Kellion and they made a dash for the exit. Sean was the first to leap out landing on his stomach but then rolling over to see if his friends had made it. Then Alex tripped right at the exit. Daniel who was just behind him grabbed him and literally threw him out. He was just exiting the Kellion when it literally blew up, sent him off his feet crashing to the ground, and sending the Kellion crashing to the ground of the hangar.

Daniel knew what was going to happen next and he did not like it. The trio quickly stood up and face the incoming horde of enemies charging them from the flight lounge. They quickly opened fire and began to mow away at the enemies. Unfortunately there were about 36 enemies in total, the only two variants being slashers and leapers.

They had killed about six of them when the horde got within ten feet. Daniel had used stasis to slow the horde down a bit, but the leapers just leapt over the rest. Alex was able to shoot a few out of the air before one collided with him, knocking him to the ground. Sean leapt back and started to fire at the leapers in the vicinity, while Daniel kept firing at the main horde which kept looming every closer. The blood was everywhere limbs were dangling from the railings and their grotesque faces were coming. Daniel could feel the panic setting in as they had only killed 22 or so of the infected. He only had 7 rounds left and knew the others had probably the same.

Luckily for Daniel Sean and Alex were able to repel the leapers and send them back, with Alex now having four health bars left. That's when Daniel heard the audible **"click"** of no ammo left. Which was followed by two more clicks as his buddies ran out of ammo. There were still 8 slashers left.

Daniel used stasis before charging at the horde deciding to just punch the slashers to death. Unfortunately he was out of stasis now and he knew already that Alex and Sean had used up theirs too. So the trio charged and was able to kill 3 before the stasis wore off and the slashers attacked. Daniel took a slash or two but couldn't feel anything past the adrenaline running through his system. He tore the entire arm off of one just so he could chop its other arm off with it.

Alex and Sean were both doing well too, but these enemies had dagger claw things. They had their fists. Sean was finally able to stomp the last slasher to death to put an end to the whole thing. Good thing to, because Sean was at two health bars, Alex at two, and Daniel at one. They slowly made their way back to the flight lounge.

That's when the comm system blared to life and started rambling on about the Kellion being destroyed and that was their only way home. Right now all Daniel cared about was getting to the tram and having a nice break.

After a few minutes of uneventful walking and scavenging they made it to the tram station. There they saw a store, a bench, and oh look a tram. The trio had already used the bench so they quickly ran over to the store buying some ammo and health. Then they took a second look and noticed a security suit from the second game? They were all dumbfounded, but none of them had the money yet to buy it. So they all piled out of the store and got on the tram.

"WOOOOH WE MADE IT!" Alex yelled as he began to go on a rambling spree. Daniel could only mentally sigh and let Alex have at least this. While Sean seemed to be zoned out of the whole situation, absorbed in his own thoughts. Since Alex was distracted and they were at least "safe" on the tram Daniel decided it would be a good time to rest. So Daniel slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep…

**READ IMPORTANT**

**(Ok so this is taking a really long time. I did not plan on having this chapter this long, but it's kinda nice. Anyways I just wanted to say take the first letter of every chapter from here on out and spell it out. Also don't think of the first chapter title ignore that one. Only from chapter 2 and on should you consider doing the first letter of the title.**

**Thanks for reading **

**-Shadow Amongst Shadows)**


	3. Chapter 3 Last Captain Standing

Chapter: 3 Last Captain Standing.

Daniel awoke to the sound of arguing. He was still a bit groggy so he could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation. "Alex… we all know you piss your pants every time you see one, stop denying it" Sean spoke as he looked at Alex. "I do not!" Alex replied rather loudly as his face turned a light shade of red. Daniel sighed before laughing a bit. Even with all the necromorphs trying to kill them both Sean and Alex were able to argue about, not exactly "petty" things. More like mundane things. Daniel laughed under his breath at the thought. That's when there was a figure in the corner of the tram he hadn't noticed before.

Daniel froze for a second as the figure rose. He quickly snatched up his plasma cutter and fired repeatedly at the figure. That's when Sean and Alex both noticed the figure and began firing at it too. The being which Daniel could now see was wearing a hoodie rose to its full height, not being affected by the bullets at all. That was when Daniel noticed it was the hooded figure from the video log on the Kellion. After a few more shots the trio finally stopped firing at "it." It gave out an exasperated sigh as it looked at the group. "Are you done yet..." it asked in an annoyed tone.

It quickly spoke again this time without even stopping for breath. "I, as you can see, I cannot be killed that easy. Now I'll tell you the basics of why and how you got here, and why I'm here. You see I am what you would call an "inter-dimensional lord." I control multiple universes as if I was a god. I have brought you here for one specific reason. Because I WANT YOU HERE. I was bored so I brought you here. Now you will continue and beat this game or you will never go home, simple as that" the "Inter-dimensional lord" as they now new ended bluntly.

The trio had many questions they wanted answered, but before any of them could even ask the figure was gone. They knew he hadn't disappeared. It wasn't like they blinked or something. It was just one second he was there the next he was gone. Then they could hear the figure again, but couldn't spot him as he said, "by the way you can call me Shadow…"

The group then looked at each other for a minute before Daniel sighed. "Ok, at least we "somewhat" know what's going on now" Sean said as he leaned back in his seat. That was when they felt a jerk as the tram slowly came to stop. As they stood up they could feel that sense of dread coming over them again. The tram fully came to a stop and they took cautious step outside.

They were met by a woman crouching seemingly cuddling with a bloody torso. She began rambling about how the torso which she named "Micoy" had said they would come and gave them each a kinesis module before collapsing on the ground, saying she was going with Micoy. "Moving on…" Daniel said as he stepped over the body. He then picked up the 2 crates in front of him with kinesis and shoved them out of the way.

As they moved down the hall they picked up a flamethrower schematic they could buy at the store. Shortly after they ended up in a room with 4 exits and a giant hole in the roof. As they went over to the store they all realized every time one of them picked up credits the others received it too. So they each had 21 thousand credits now. They rushed over to a store in the corner of the room. They each bought a pulse rifle (**a military grade assault rifle)**. It was dark blue in the back and towards the front it was black. It split into three segments towards the end so it could fire 3 bullets at a time. Then they each bought a Level 2 Engineering Suit. It was still mostly grey but now it had more brown armor plates on it. The right shoulder was covered, the chest had 6 pieces of armor, the legs had shin guards now, and the helmet was now a bit more compact, it only had two visors now and now had more armor. As they exited the store they each realized they had 4000 credits left.

Their first goal was to get to the captain to retrieve his RIG. Unfortunately the door to the med bay was blocked by a barrier. So they were now going to get a thermite chemical (bomb) so they could blow a hole through the barrier.

As they opened the door they saw a ramp ahead. As they went down the ramp they were greeted by a gruesome sight. The corpses of 6 or so bodies were lined up against the walls mangled and bloodied. They quickly walked past and met a door that was malfunctioning. Fortunately for them there was a stasis recharge station close by. They quickly stasis'd the door and walked through it. Only to be greeted by another door.

As they went through the second door they saw a wide room. Straight ahead there was a door and to their right there were walkways along the walls with a hole that lead down to the first floor. As they took a few steps in a shutter blocked off the door behind them as well as the other doors in the room. Then the room darkened and yellow lights began flashing as a voice warned them of a contamination in the room.

Necromorphs began pouring out of the vents on their floor and rushing at them. There were at least six total rushing at them. Alex was the first to react this time, raising his plasma cutter and firing. Next Sean started firing as Daniel was pulling out his newly acquired pulse rifle. As the trio mowed the infected down Alex felt a sense of foreboding.

As he turned around he was greeted by a horrid sight as a slasher brought its claw down. It slashed Alex across the chest and he lout a cry as blood came out of the wound. He quickly punched it back to give him a few more moments to retaliate. He quickly leveled his plasma cutter and severed its limbs.

Daniel yelled out "STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" and stomped the remaining necromorph to death. The trio then searched the bodies and the room for supplies before heading to a small elevator. As it took them down to the first floor they noticed the necromorphs popping out of the vents already heading for them. Daniel let Alex and Sean kill as many as they could as he reloaded his weapon.

As the trio reached the bottom the stopping point was swarmed by a group of necromorphs. Daniel quickly pointed his pulse rifle at the ceiling before the end of it started spinning. Then it unleashed a barrage of bullets as both Sean and Alex quickly dropped down as to not be shot. The barrage of bullets knocked back all of the necromorphs and even killed a few. As Daniel ran out of ammo the necromorphs began to stand back up. Only to be greeted by Sean and Alex shooting them repeatedly. By the time the trio was finished all that remained was a bloody mess of organs, limbs, and blood.

The trio then split up scavenging the room around them for ammo. As Daniel's friends were scavenging Daniel walked into a room and quickly moved a bookcase before walking in. He picked up some ammo a gold semiconductor and some cash. He was about to walk out when he noticed something strange. There was a miniature marker on a table in the room and it seemed to be glowing faintly. As he got closer he could see the wall had some writing that was written in blood. The writing itself seemed to fade in and out of reality. He took a closer look and noticed it said "MAKE US WHOLE" Daniel quickly took a step back and muttered "hell no" before leaving the secret compartment.

As he exited the room he was greeted by a gruesome sight. The world around him seemed to be a distorted color as there was blood on the walls. He quickly noticed people nailed to the wall squirming in pain. Simultaneously all the people in the room including the dead ones looked his way yelling **"MAKE US WHOLE!"**

Everything flashed white before he realized Sean was holding his shoulder. "Hey you ok?" Sean questioned concern in his voice. "Yah yah I'm fine…" Daniel muttered before shrugging off his shoulder and walking forward. "Listen I just had a vision, like a marker hallucination so don't be surprised if you start seeing some weird shit…" Daniel said as they regrouped towards the door to the next area.

"Or maybe you're just going crazy" Alex said nonchalantly as they walked through the door. "Man Alex that wasn't funny in the slightest" Sean replied as they quickly checked some lockers in the room. They then opened the door and turned left to be greeted by a hallway. The color of the world seemed to somewhat change from the regular dark creepy ship blue to a sickly green color as they walked down the hallway.

The trio walked up to a window only to be greeted by a man banging on it asking for help. That was until a small baby that had been transformed popped up behind him. The creature sprouted 3 tentacles before firing at the man's hand, nailing it to the wall. "You know I would try to help him but you can't open that door until the animation is over anyway…", "Really" Alex questioned as Daniel gave him a funny look.

"Wait…" Daniel said as the man was shot in the back groaning in pain. "Are you telling me you saw this but never even attempted to help him" he questioned. "Yep" Alex replied as the thing fired for the last time making the man's head literally explode. "You're one fucked up bastard you know that" Daniel stated as he began walking to a door that lead to the room the man just died in. Sean could only stare in utter confusion as Daniel and Alex had a completely psychotic conversation while this man was literally slaughtered in front of them. He simply sighed before following the duo.

They entered the room to see that there were a large number of living babies in the box compartments. "This room always did creep me out." Daniel quickly moved forward to where he knew the lurker was. It popped out accordingly and proceeded to lunge at him, attempting to grab him. Daniel quickly side stepped the creature before throwing it towards the ground. Sean and Alex stood on opposite sides as it hit the ground and proceeded to each pull on tentacle out. It snarled in pain and quickly whipped around to face the trio. Only to be greeted by a boot as Daniel caved in its skull and spine. Effectively ending its life.

They proceed up a small elevator to a walkway that looked down over the room they were just in. There they were ambushed by two baby necromorphs also known as lurkers and quickly dispatched them. They exited that room to be greeted by a smaller room with a node and some cash. It also held the thermite they were going to need in order to blow a hole to the med bay and to the captain of the ship.

"Alright, that thermite you picked up should be able to melt through the barricade. Use the shock pad to ignite it. Hope I can hold this position. I can hear something big moving out there" Hammond said over their intercom in their suits.

They headed out the door of the room to be greeted by the large 2 level room. They quickly headed back the way they came and got the malfunctioning door once again. Sean quickly stasis'd it before heading through and getting more stasis at the recharge panel on the other side.

That was when a slasher with leg armor came running around the corner. Daniel was the first to act this time and quickly shot at the creature tearing off one of its arms. That was when acid flew through the air and hit Daniel stunning him and hurting. "THE HELL!?" Daniel yelled out as both Sean and Alex opened fire on the enemies quickly eliminating them.

Afterwards they pressed on back to the main base room they had originally come from. They stopped off at the store selling any items they could, and both Alex and Daniel bought the Line Gun. It was a square weapon except the end extended sideways and had three lasers pointing to where they were aiming at. They then proceeded through the door on their left to go get the shock pad for the bomb they were making.

They were walking down a dimly lit hallway when they heard a loud thud. Followed by another thud, then another, and another, another. They made their way down the hallway to see an open door with a man who had been grievously injured banging his head against a wall. As they got closer the man literally head butt the wall and killed himself from the impact. "Hey Alex remind you of anyone" Sean taunted as they walked past the now dead man.

"Fuck you Sean" Alex replied as they went through a door to a rather large room. The room itself held a bench that the trio quickly used to upgrade their weapons. Sean upgrading his Plasma Cutter, Alex upgrading his Line Gun, and Daniel upgrading his Pulse Rifle. They all upgraded one damage and one ammo capacity. They then moved on to a walkway that was blocked by a large cylinder tube that held a dead body in it. Daniel quickly used his kinesis module to move the obstacle down the track and out of their way. They proceeded forward to be greeted by 4 leapers. Daniel and Sean quickly dispatched two while Alex used stasis on the other two. The trio then opened fire on the last two successfully ended the monstrosities.

Daniel quickly ran into a room nearby and picked up a schematic for ammo for his pulse rifle and a node. He noticed the man choking on his own vomit and dying, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Then a necromorph crashed through the vent beside him. Daniel expected this and quickly used kinesis to launch the now dead man into the necromorph. As the necromorph attempted to get the body off of it Daniel quickly backed up opened fire and killed it. He then exited the room and regrouped with Sean and Alex.

They went up the elevator and went to the second floor of the room. Once up they were up they realized they would have to use the cylinder tube again to cross a gap to the other side. As they moved it into place 2 necromorphs popped out. One behind them and one in front. Sean and Alex quickly dispatched the two enemies as Daniel walked across. They quickly rounded back and had to use the tube again to cross another gap. Using the stasis recharge station near them. Daniel quickly shot out a fuse for a door and they entered through it. The room had a dead body in the corner, a locked door, and a door they were supposed to go through.

As they entered the next room the oxygen was sucked out and they entered a vacuum area. There had been a breach in the hull and they could now see space. Oxygen levels in Daniel's suit immediately popped up informing how much time he had until his oxygen ran out. Daniel could literally hear nothing else, but his own breathe. He quickly rushed ahead as Alex and Sean searched the room for supplies. Daniel was able to use kinesis to pull in 10,000 credits that were floating outside the hull.

They quickly went through a blast door and it closed behind them, letting the oxygen back into the room. They quickly opened another blast door to be greeted by a zero g therapy room. They activated the zero g in the room and their boots quickly kicked in. Preventing them from floating like the corpse next to the terminal did. Hammond then came over the line talking about how their grav boots would keep them on ground. They deactivated their boats and jumped. They quickly flew through the chamber to the other side landing on a pad with a door next to it. Daniel landed somewhat unsteadily, Alex face planted with the door, and Sean was able to land with no error. Daniel entered the room first and picked up the shock pad they needed as Sean and Alex grabbed the supplies in the room.

"Great you got a shock pad. Combine that with the thermite at the barricade to destroy it. Shit, I can hear more coming. Stay safe." Hammond said over their intercoms. "Why does he only talk to us now" Daniel questioned as they left the room. Only to be greeted by leapers pouring out of the vents in the room.

"SHIT JUMP!" Daniel yelled as he jumped towards the opposite door in the room. He landed on the pad in front of the door with Alex and Sean close behind. "Open you bastard!" Daniel yelled as the door slowly slid open. Once the door was open the trio rushed through the door closing much faster behind them.

"This is some serious bullshit" Alex said as the door in front of them opened. They quickly headed back through the vacuum area killing a slasher that had ambushed them on the way. As they exited the vacuum they were greeted by another slasher. Which they quickly dispatched with ease.

It mildly disturbed Daniel that they were already so used to it and they weren't even done with the second chapter. Both Alex and Sean were able to hear this thought and silently agreed before moving on.

They entered the large room from before and had to simply jump over the tube again. Then moved it to the other side before crossing again. Only this time to be ambushed by one slasher. Which was quickly dispatched. "Man this is getting too easy…" Daniel muttered as both Sean and Alex nodded their heads in agreement.

They moved down the elevator to be greeted by two leapers that charged at them. The trio quickly dispatched the minor inconvenience before moving on. Daniel quickly thought _"This is getting too easy…"_

As they went back to the room with the man who had smashed his head against the wall, Daniel let Alex take the lead. Alex opened the next door only to be greeted by a bunch of little pieces of flesh that lunged at him. They grabbed on to his armor and began biting. Alex yelled out in alarm as both Sean and Daniel burst out laughing. After a few moments, Sean and Daniel helped Alex get the little creatures off.

The trio then quickly made their way back to home base for the third time. They stopped off at the store once more to relinquish any supplies they didn't need. They then turned around and combined the shock pad and the thermite before sticking it on the barrier.

It was quickly demolished and they walked through now having access to where the captain was. As they walked through they noticed a video log on the floor. The trio picked it up wondering if anything changed since they were in the game instead of Isaac. They began to play it.

A woman with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes appeared on the screen. "I know you're watching this…" was all she said as the video went to static. They looked up to spot the woman with blonde hair standing there with glowing red eyes. Alex was the first to react and literally fell over backwards in shock. Daniel took a few steps back in shock before composing himself and lifting his weapon at the person. While Sean on the other hand quickly pulled his weapon out and aimed it at the woman. Before any of them could shoot she simply walked around the corner. When the trio went to investigate, they found she had literally disappeared.

"That was different…" Daniel muttered as the trio proceeded through the door into a blood soaked room with scribbles on the walls. They quickly searched the room before entering the next.

They were greeted by a mess of dead bodies, blood, and more enemies. A large group of lurkers seemed to pop out of hiding places and attack. Alex and Daniel both equipped their line guns before firing at the ones with tentacles out. Severing their limbs and killing them. Sean wasn't having such a great time as he battled with the monstrosities. Though soon enough the room had been cleared of all enemies and all items had been evidently looted.

The door they needed to proceed through though was out of power and they had to search the room for a bit. They eventually came across a power node for the door. They trio quickly made their way back to the powered down door and inserted the node in. the door soon powered up and the trio quickly stepped through.

They proceed down a hall passed a locked door before being attacked from behind and in front. For the most part it seemed to be only slashers but there were also a few lurkers here and there. Daniel was first to react using stasis on the enemies in front so he could buy time to turn around and shoot the enemies in back. There seemed to be an absurd amount of enemies in the area.

Sean was cutting down most of the enemies in the front with the help of Alex, but Daniel was having a hard time fighting off all the enemies in back. A slasher happened to break through his defenses and cut him across his arm. Daniel yelled out in pain before kicking it back. Sean quickly whipped around and shot at the creature killing it.

**It could see them through the wall. The three that were cutting down its brethren. It couldn't think like it used to, to compose words, but it knew that they were his brothers. It didn't know how it knew it just knew.**

**Slowly it made its way to the ceiling and crept around the corner looking at the trio. It would make them pay. It slowly crept forward, some of its decomposed parts falling to the floor below it. The trio were too distracted by the incoming horde to notice.**

**It saw its chance when one turned to the one in the back to help it. It lunged at the one still in the front.**

Alex only saw a blur as a lurker came flying at him. The thing had grappled him and he could now feel a searing pain in his back as it used its tendrils to stab him. He was trying to throw it off, but the other enemies around him were starting to slash at him too. Quickly Sean whipped around to help Alex. He didn't want to hit him so he simply shot the ones that were cutting into him to give Alex a fighting chance. Meanwhile Daniel had just finished up in the back and had turned towards the front to help his friends.

Alex could feel the energy draining from him as he tried to push the lurker off. Only once he had raised it above his head and out of its tentacle reach could he no longer feel searing pain. Alex quickly threw the creature to the floor and kicked it with such might that the tentacles literally broke off killing it instantly.

"That was close…" Daniel said as he hunched over trying to regain his breathe. Meanwhile Alex was using his med packs to heal himself. After a few more moments of resting Sean began to walk ahead, and shortly so did Daniel and Alex.

They walked into another hallway and looked down to the other end. It was dimly lit and gave off an ominous feeling. Daniel told Alex to sit back here while Sean and he went down the hall to get the supplies. As Alex relaxed he could see Daniel and Sean get attacked down the hall. He knew they could handle it so he sat back and relaxed a bit, but still kept an eye on his surroundings.

Soon Sean and Daniel returned and they set off through the door. As they went through they could see an insane woman, perhaps a doctor that was completely covered in blood. She was cutting up what looked like a bloody corpse, but somehow the man was alive. He screamed until finally she stopped and he must have bled to death because he stopped moving altogether. She looked at the trio behind her before bringing the large knife to her neck and slitting her own throat.

"Well the moment has passed, back to business" Daniel announced as he walked past the now dead man and woman. He also went by a small detail he had seen when he played the game before. There on a table was a baby. He couldn't reach it passed the glass and couldn't really tell if it was alive. It always made him sad when he looked at it.

As they finally exited the room they came across a long hallway. As they entered the walls seemed to literally burst as the glass flew off the walls broken. At the same time they could hear a terrible groan as if coming from a giant monster.

At the end of the hall a couple of lurkers popped out and were quickly subdued after a few moments of struggling. Walking past the now dead lurkers the trio entered an elevator and descended. Once they were at the bottom they had to go through two doors to get to the next room.

Once there they noticed that this room was significantly bloodier than the rest. With some weird writing on the walls. They were blocked off from the room by a row of beds and they had to go around. Daniel told them to grab the bodies with kinesis and they quickly obliged. They then proceeded to stomp the arms off of the corpses and throw them back to where they had them. Just then a cabinet opened to reveal a corpse inside. Of course they all knew already that they were in the morgue.

They grabbed the money in one of the cabinets before proceeding. They saw Captain Benjamin Mathius behind a glass wall. Right before their eyes they saw an infector pop out from a vent and transform the captain into an E Slasher **(E Slasher stands for Enhanced slasher. These slasher have brown and black skin. They have lost almost all semblance of being human. They are tougher, deal more damage, and are more ferocious than regular slashers) **right before their eyes. He then rose and slashed the glass completely breaking it. Just then from some vents in the room more slashers popped out.

There was an absurd amount of slashers now swarming them and the only reason they were alive was because of their teamwork. Daniel would use his pulse rifle and clear the area around them and push the enemies back. Meanwhile Alex would use his alternate fire to clear out large amounts of the necromorphs. Sean would use his plasma cutter and cut down any that happened to sneak past the other two. Together they were a deadly force that the necromorphs were having a hard time killing. Using the last of his ammo Alex quickly shot a group of mines around them and switched to pulse rifle. Meanwhile Daniel switched to his line gun and took up Alex's job. Sean was starting to run low on ammo and started to simply bash their heads in. They were starting to wear the enemies thin, but that was when the now changed captain charged. Even the combined efforts of the line gun and the pulse rifle weren't enough to stop the now Enhanced Slasher as it charged at them. Sean began shooting at it, but was attacked from behind by another slasher. The group was in trouble the captain had grappled Daniel and was biting down hard. His attacks were enhanced and Daniel could feel the pain. That was when Alex literally tackled the thing and grabbed one limb with hands and stomped on its torso. Alex then proceeded to pull the limb as hard as he could and literally ripped it right off of the E Slasher. It wasn't going to have any of it though and using its other arm tripped Alex and proceeded to stand up and stab him. Sean was dealing with the last few slashers and was occupied. Leaving Daniel to run over and push the thing over firing multiple times and severing both its legs. It gave out an exasperated groan and fell to the floor defeated. Daniel and Alex turned to help Sean when they realized that the infector had transformed two corpses into slasher and was now attacking Sean. Both opened fire on the slashers around him. Then as one slasher fell another jumped at Alex and grappled him. Daniel was about to shoot it when he felt a searing pain in his leg. Turning around he saw the transformed captain still alive attacking him. He quickly kicked its head and it exploded, but it still kept coming. Sean had just finished off the infector by pulling off its proboscis. He was then firing at the slasher on Alex. Meanwhile, Daniel had finally managed to shoot the captain's last limb off and turned to see the slasher on Alex falling to the ground dead.

"Holy… SHIT!" Alex cursed as he fell to the floor exhausted. Daniel quickly grabbed the captain's rig and grabbed the items in the room. He then walked over to Alex and pulled him up. That was when Hammond said over the intercom "Codes received, and they look good. Thank god. I'll start accessing the Captain's records right now. Head to the tram station, and I'll contact you there. I'm going to find out what happened to this ship…" They moved to a door in the corner of the room and opened it. Stepping on an elevator and ascending. They opened to a room they recognized as the room that needed power from earlier. They quickly ran back to the room with writings on it only to be confronted by another E slasher. Under the combined forces of the trio the E slasher didn't stand a chance and after about 5 to 7 seconds of consecutive fire it was dead.

They moved back down through the door past the place where the found the audio log, and back to the main base room. They stopped off at the store and sold some items that they at the same time buying items that they needed. They noticed that since there was triple or more amount of enemies they all had at least 30000 credits. They still couldn't buy the suits yet, but they were getting closer. They then quickly headed back the way they came. Hammond earlier had mentioned over a video log that he had been attacked but managed to seal the  
ONE slasher into an escape pod. _"Phhhh pussy couldn't even kill one…"_ Daniel thought as he walked past where the dead woman used to be and headed for the tram. _"Yep" _both Sean and Alex agreed mentally.

They finally made it back to the tram and relaxed. As the tram took off Daniel looked out a small gap in the tram to see the woman from earlier standing at the tram station as they took off…


	4. Chapter 4 Laborers of the Ishumura: Edit

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Dead Space or any of its characters.**

**On a side note from now on I will be using BOLD to do telepathy talk.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Laborers of the Ishumura**

Daniel could hear the sound of the engine as the tram came to a stop at engineering. He quickly stood up, kicking Alex in the leg to wake him. Alex quickly jerked back as if he was stabbed by a knife. The door slowly opened and the trio exited the tram to be greeted by another tram station, this one almost identical as the last few they had been on.

That was when their coms blared to life and Hammonds appeared on screen. He seemed somewhat distressed and his voice sounded slightly rushed. "Daniel, Alex, and Sean, we've got two problems, and we're working on borrowed time here! First, there's no fuel in the engines." This caused Daniel to stop and think for a moment. If they had no fuel how were they still floating above the planet? They were well within reach of the planet's gravity and they had a trillion tons of rock hanging off their ass. Shouldn't the ship be stuck to the planet's surface by now?

Daniel shoved the thoughts out of his mind as he focused back on Hammond. "Second, the gravity centrifuge is offline… which means there's a couple of trillion tons of rock pulling us down. I need you to get that centrifuge operational, refuel the main engine, and fire it up so I can stabilize the ship's orbit" Hammond finished as the screen blinked out of view. "How come he only ever contacts us if he is giving us orders? He never just you know checks up to see if were even alive" Alex questioned as they searched the tram station finding some credits and ammo.

They continued down a narrow hall into a not so narrow room with a store. They instantly recognized it as a home base room. If Daniel remembered correctly though there were times some necromorphs got into this room. He'd have to remember that little fact for later. They quickly scavenged the room and were about to leave through a door on their right when Daniel spotted something standing outside the large viewport in the room. It was the blonde woman from before only this time she seemed not quite as dead and a little bit more welcoming. The woman smiled before walking to the side of the viewport and out of view.

Daniel made a mental before opening the door. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in a bit…." Sean said as he headed back through the door. Both Alex and Daniel only muttered slight goodbyes and proceeded down a ramp into some more pathways. Alex went left to gather supplies while Daniel went right to deal with the slasher playing dead in their path.

Daniel quickly opened fire upon the slasher and quickly ended its life as it tried to get up and fight back. That was when Alex came back out of the room soon followed by Sean who walked down the ramp. "And where exactly where you?" Alex questioned as he walked towards Daniel. "I was stomping off the arms of that dead person in the room so that when the infector shows up and infects it, it will only drop supplies for us…" Sean replied as he caught up with Daniel.

The trio walked into a different room passed the now deceased slasher. They walked passed another audio log, but ignored it as they headed towards a bench. The three survivors looked somewhat happy at the thought of being able to upgrade. They had done it at the beginning of the medical area, but hadn't had another chance until now.

Each got an upgrade to their health bar and oxygen levels on their suit. Daniel quickly upgraded his reload and damage for his pulse rifle. While Alex stuck with his line gun, upgrading capacity. Meanwhile Sean was sticking with his trusty plasma cutter at the moment and upgraded damage on it. Once the group was done they headed through a door on their left.

The trio entered a dark hallway that had a dead body on the floor as they entered. As they approached the body, the trio saw a leaper running underneath the floor they were walking on as it passed them. The trio quickly kicked the body out of the way before proceeding.

This time Daniel went on his own on the left while Sean and Alex went right. Daniel had just picked up some pule rifle ammo when he looked back up to see the woman. She still had blood on her clothes but looked nowhere near as savage as she had back at the medical wing. Daniel approached her only for her to look up at the ceiling. Following the woman's gaze Daniel looked up to see a vent above her. She looked back down at Daniel and gave him a friendly smile before evaporating into a cloud of white ash that eventually disappeared. Daniel quickly walked past her place, but kept an eye on the vent just in case.

When nothing happened he quickly caught up with Alex and Sean waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Alex questioned as Daniel caught up with the duo. "Nothing…" Daniel replied in a monotone voice as he watched a lurker go around a corner ahead of them. "Get ready for this trap…" Sean muttered as he took a step forward aiming at where the lurker went. Alex had his gun trained on the vent on the ceiling almost above Sean. Daniel was simply watching and would give back up if they needed it. Suddenly a slasher popped out of the vent and the lurker came running back. Daniel found it slightly disturbing that the creatures could actually plan an ambush, but he knew Sean and Alex could handle it. That was when he felt breathing on the back of his helmet.

Daniel froze for a second before turning around and firing at the creature. The creature was quicker than Daniel though and quickly chomped down on his neck. Pulling him in to try to execute him. Daniel quickly replied by forcing it off of him quickly and grabbing both its arms. He then proceeded to put a foot on its chest and kick with his legs while pulling with his arms. The creature's arms literally popped off as it was sent over the railing behind it to the floor. "**Fatality**…" Daniel could hear Alex think in his mind as he whipped around. He caught Alex snicker and Sean just rolling his eyes. **"Alex… you're a fuckin idiot…"** Daniel mentally replied as they regrouped and headed on. He also took note that the slasher popped out of the vent that the woman had warned him about.

They quickly came to an elevator looking platform that hovered over an endless pit. "What is it with endless pits in this ship?" Daniel questioned as he looked over the railing. Alex quickly went up a ramp to a lever that he had to use kinesis on to pull down. Meanwhile Sean used his kinesis module, to pull the elevator closer. Once the trio got together they quickly boarded the elevator and started their trek across the endless void below them.

The platform slowly hovered across the endless pit. On the way to the other side Daniel saw the dead body lying at his feet and remembered multiple times how he had called the corpse "Bob", and proceeded to screw him over by throwing him off the platform. The idea didn't seem to appealing now that he actually saw the corpse in person.

As they began nearing the other side of the abyss they saw a two story stationary platform on the other side. They also saw the massive amounts of necromorphs amassing on the platform. "Shit…" Daniel muttered as he stared at the horde. Sean didn't say a word as he opened fire on the monstrosities and began dismembering them. Only missing here and there. Both Daniel and Alex quickly followed suit and began firing their own weapons.

Daniel saw an explosive canister and quickly shot it, making multiple necromorphs die instantaneously and others being injured. The tram began to near though and as they pulled up they saw a rather large looking E-slasher come running towards them. The creature was quickly put down by a barrage of bullets, but this gave the other creatures the time to amass at the stopping point. The platform came to a stop and the small railing quickly parted ways as the mass of necromorphs began rushing onto it.

Luckily the trio had a choke point where the necromorphs could come through. The three survivors opened fire sending a hail of bullets onto the infected. Many were cut down instantaneously, but more seemed to pour in after their brothers had fallen. Eventually it turned into the trio shooting and knocking necromorphs off the platform into the endless pit.

After a while of what seemed like endless killing, the horde finally died down and they could continue. The trio quickly searched the "dead" necromorphs for ammo and credits finding a bountiful amount. They then proceeded on and came to a ramp with an audio log next to it. They skipped the audio log and went upstairs, all the while looting whatever they could. Finally after finding a stasis pack and ripper schematic, they came upon a switch. They quickly pulled the switch down with kinesis before hearing a robotic voice announce the refueling system was activated. The engines now had fuel. Then Hammond spoke over their intercoms. "Whatever you did, it's working! I have a fuel reading. It's only a quarter full, but that's enough to restore orbit once you bring the engines online… What the hell? False alarm. Thought I saw something." Hammond had clearly been hallucinating from the "Marker", but Daniel wasn't too worried about it. If he remembered right, Hammond never became a problem because of it. So in the long run it didn't matter to Daniel.

The trio began their trek back to the platform before being ambushed by a few lurkers. Unfortunately for the lurkers they were fully armed and prepared for the little infestations. Quickly and precisely the trio eliminated the vermin before moving on.

They eventually reached the tram before hopping on and going back across. **'So…. This whole thing is… crazy, right?' **Alex said mentally to the rest of the group. **'Alex, shut the fuck up…' **was Sean's only reply as the platform was coming towards the other side. While Daniel was amused, he still caught a glimpse of a necromorph running across where they were about to get off.

The platform slowly, and with a racket came to a stop. The railing seemed to slowly part to let them out, much to Daniel's annoyance. The trio exited swiftly and headed up a ramp to their right. While they kept climbing on up the ramp, they were ambushed by a necromorph. The trio saw some more swarm latch onto it for protection. Unfortunately it seemed to forget that there were three heavily armed humans standing in front of it. Its small amount of protection did nothing as the trio killed it and its companions swiftly.

They continued on up the ramp picking up a small med pack. The door opened into a hallway which lead in front of the glass of their "home base." Inside they saw an Infector latching onto the body of the dead miner. Fortunately for the survivors, Sean had come up earlier and dismembered the corpse's arms earlier. So when the Infector finished its business all the body did was slump to the floor and drop some credits.

The trio quickly entered the room and dispatched the Infector with a few well-placed shots to its proboscis. After the creature was dead the group went over to the store to buy a few items and partially empty their inventory. Daniel quickly emptied one medium med pack and some ammo into the safe.

Alex bought the flamethrower for his own enjoyment in just seeing things burn. This flamethrower was more compact than the ones from 500 years ago **(note: while the year Dead Space is a bit up for debate, the most concrete date I could find was set in 2508. I believe this was when the Ishumura fell to the infection)**. It also had a secondary firing mode, it burned twice as bright but burnt out twice as fast. While Sean and Daniel both bought a Ripper. Sean also bought a Pulse Rifle to keep up with his two companions.

After buying and selling what they needed, they quickly exited the store. The trio quickly got into a rather cramped elevator ride. "So… Sean you come here often?" Alex joked as the elevator ever so slowly descended. "Alex, for all intended purposes of keeping my sanity intact. FUCK OFF AND NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN." Daniel busted out laughing as Alex silently fumed at Sean. Soon after the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

The trio quickly exited the cramped elevator and searched the nearby lockers. Coming up with some supplies the group went into the next room and Daniel paled inside his helmet a bit. He could see through the glass into another room. Also known as a decontamination room. He knew from experience that the next room was not going to be fun. Daniel quickly ran over to the bench and upgraded his new found ripper 1 damage, and his pulse rifle one capacity. Alex quickly used it next upgrading his flamethrower and line gun in capacity. Sean went up next and upgraded one damage for his ripper, and one capacity for his pulse rifle.

Next the trio entered the decontamination room. Daniel could feel a chill run up his spine, but his armor hid it from his two companions. As the trio made their way into the room, both Sean and Alex set up in a respective corner as to cover each-other, have a good view of the room, and have no one creep up behind them. Daniel was the one forced to press the button. He walked up to the button only to hesitate in nervousness as he looked at the bright blue screen. He quickly braced himself before pressing the button, and running back into his respective corner.

"Decontamination sequence activated. Please stand by." Daniel heard over a speaker. Soon after the room sprayed anti-infection, or anti-bacterial sprays into the room. Of course that's what he assumed. He was no virologist and didn't actually know what it was for, but whatever it was almost completely blinded him. Soon the water, or spray, or disinfectant, or whatever it was stopped coming in and soon dissipated. That's when the lights in the room went off.

The room was pitch black except for the light coming off their guns as the trio pointed their weapons around the room. Soon enough they could hear scraping in the walls as the necromorphs came for them. That's when Daniel saw it. In the glass window behind Sean and Alex, Daniel could see her. She looked human now, with only a few blood stains here and there on her uniform. She simply smiled before walking out of the Daniel's view past the window. Daniel grimaced but didn't have much time to think about it as the first infected popped out of a vent and into the room.

The trio quickly opened fire on the slasher, but then another vent exploded as a leaper came into the room. Soon the room was swarming with infected. The sit in a corner and cover each other plan didn't work when there was a swarm of infected in the room. Daniel knew if they continued to stay apart they would be divided and conquered. So he quickly stasis'd the closest enemies before he pulled out his ripper and slashed his way to Alex. Nearly getting a bullet to the head for his trouble. "ALEX! WE NEED TO GET TO SEAN!" Daniel yelled over the infected wails of the necromorphs. Alex simply put his thumb up in acknowledgement before hitting a couple enemies with stasis and running towards Sean. Sean was in fact closest to the exit door and was sitting in a corner when the duo came over and they camped out. They quickly fell into a routine of, Daniel would use his Pulse Rifle to keep the necromorphs away. Meanwhile Alex would lay down mines with his Line Gun, and do most of the damage. Finally Sean had his ripper equipped and cut any infected that got too close for comfort. Eventually the horde started to thin and they had some breathing room. After lots of ammo spent and dead necromorphs everywhere the trio breathed a sigh of relief. That was before a rather large necromorph popped out of a vent close to them.

This infected nearly touched the roof! Daniel was 6'1 and he only came halfway to the roof! The trio opened fire, but the creature seemed barely affected by it. **'Whatever it is, it's big and it can take a hit…' **Daniel thought as it kept coming closer. It looked like a larger version of the Regenerator, but it was more slender like the divider. It also didn't even have claws for hands. It just had hands. Daniel's train of thought was interrupted when he heard Alex say **'NO SHIT SHERLOCK! This thing is about to kick our collective asses!' **Daniel only rolled his eyes as he looked back at the creature. The last thing Daniel noticed is that it was pale, and didn't seem as torn and slashed apart like the other infected before it charged at them. Daniel widened his eyes in surprise and backed up a step meanwhile Alex literally yelped in fear and jumped to the side. Sean took the initiative and took a step forward still firing at it. This just seemed to anger the creature who merely used its lengthy arm to swat Sean aside. Unfortunately Sean was sent right into a vent and went tumbling down. All the while Alex and Daniel could hear "SHIT, FUCK, AGH, WHY... FUCK…. ME!" After that neither of them could hear him. "Oh shit…." Daniel muttered as the thing lunged at him. Daniel tried to roll to the side, but the creature quickly reached out and grabbed his ankle. It lifted him up into the air and held him there for a second. This gave Alex the time to run towards the creature and literally tackle it, yelling "DIE YOU SKINNY SON OF A BITCH!" Daniel crashed into a wall as both the creature and Alex crashed to the ground. By the time Daniel got up all he could see was Alex fly through the air and hit a wall, falling to the floor groaning in pain. The creature began to stalk towards Alex, intent on finishing off its prey. Daniel quickly got up and ran over to the creature as it was unaware. He quickly jumped and grabbed one of its arms. He tried to plant one leg on the thing and try to pry its arms off, but it was just to dang resilient. That's when he heard a battle cry come from Alex as he came in and gave a good swing with a ripper that Daniel had happened to drop before. When did he drop that? Alex successfully cut into the creature's arm and sliced right through it. The creature screamed out in pain with a deafening screech. Both Daniel and Alex clutched their heads in pain from it. Then the creature quickly slinked back into a vent and went on its merry way.

"Fuck… me…." Alex muttered out in-between coughs. "You said it… Let's go find Sean" Daniel said as he stood back up and proceeded through the door. Before he could though he heard a robotic voice over the speakers. "Decontamination sequence complete. Thank you for your patience." "Fuck you too…" was Daniel's only reply as he exited the room. Luckily for the now duo or "dynamic duo" as Alex liked to call it. They had found plenty of supplies on the dead necromorphs around the room. They found some more supplies in the room beyond before heading into a dark gray hallway that went both left and right. "Alex go left down that hall. If I remember right there is a power node we can get. I'll go ahead and go right and clear out any enemies ahead." Alex simply nodded and went left as Daniel went right. Daniel treaded down the hall carefully taking note of a hole that seemed to protrude outward. Like something had smashed from inside the wall and came out. Daniel headed down the hall once more discovering another whole with some limbs scattered around it. Daniel quickly picked up some ammo and went to grab a gold semiconductor he saw in the hole when a hand shot out and grabbed it.

Daniel quickly aimed his gun at it, but quickly lowered it when he saw Sean's helmet come into view. "Shit man, how the hell did you get here? Secondly what's up with your visor?" It was true. Sean's visor did seem a darker shade of blue now than it was before. "I'll tell ya in a second. Cause your visor color is fucked up too. It looks like the blue lost some color to it or some shit." Daniel thought for a second before Alex came down the hallway and said "the fucks up with your visors?" Daniel turned around to give a reply to Alex's "intelligent" remarks. He instead found himself looking at an almost white visor. "Damn your visors lost even more color than his" Sean remarked as he saw Alex's visor. "Really? That's fuckin badass…" Alex said as he began walking past his companions.

Daniel and Alex quickly followed in tow as Sean began to tell them how he traveled through the vents. He had been knocked into the vents, but after checking his RIG map he quickly found a way out of the vents and happened to come across Daniel. "That would explain quite a bit" Daniel said as a blast door opened. The trio entered a small room with a medium oxygen tank inside of it. They quickly opened another blast door and went through it. There was a rather large cylinder room inside of it with the main engine in the middle. There was a walkway above the bottom floor all around the room. There were also flesh growths blocking some of the walkway. They also heard a robotic voice say "entering zero gravity." The felt themselves become light as they walked into the room. Just then a few leapers popped out and were quickly dispatched by the trio. Then the trio explored the room for a bit collecting supplies. Then they stasis'd the two "batteries" as Daniel liked to call them before putting them back in. They were then attacked by a few more leapers that were handled with ease. Then they jumped onto the walkway with a blue display. They quickly pressed a few buttons and watched as the main engine powered up. The whole thing looked like a sideways hammer spinning around in a circle. Daniel knew for certain if that hit them they were dead.

The trio then heard a voice say "Centrifuge activated. RE-establishing balance with planetary cargo. Gravity restored. Entering vacuum." Daniel listened to the voice and thought "wait… what was that last part?" Sure enough the room's oxygen got sucked out by space as a hole opened up beneath the main engine and they were now breathing their suits reserve oxygen. He realized that somehow gravity had also been restored even though they could literally see space. He looked back to the exit but realized they were cut off by a flesh growth on the platform. They were going to have to go down to where the hammer could hit them to get back to the exit. The trio quickly went to a small elevator behind them and piled on. The elevator descended slowly and their oxygen was ticking. As soon as the elevator touched bottom the piled out.

They waited for the giant hammer before running towards a crevice in the wall where they could not get hit from the hammer. As they came up to it a necromorph popped out. Then Hammond came over the intercom and said "you're doing great!" "NOT NOW!" Daniel yelled as they finished off the necromorph and hid in the crevice. "What were you saying Hammond" Daniel asked as they waited for the hammer to come around. "I was going to say the Centrifuge and gyros are both at a hundred percent and stabilized. Now get out of there and focus on the engine. I don't know how much time we have left." Daniel considered the fact that he thought that this was the main engine, but let the thought slide as they made another run for the next crevice. It was a clean run. The next crevice was not great as a leaper ran into it before the trio. As the trio ran in, the leaper attacked Alex and sent him out of the crevice as the hammer came spinning round. Daniel quickly grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him back in as Sean kicked the leaper out of the crevice and in the hammer's path. The trio watched as the leaper exploded from the impact. Then the group quickly moved to the final crevice which lead to another small elevator. They took it up to the blast door they originally came in with. They quickly headed through it and it slammed shut behind them. The oxygen rushed back into the room and they all could breathe oxygen not from their suits. Alex quickly opened the door before Daniel could warn him and a tentacle reached around the corner and grabbed Alex. It quickly yanked him off its feet and began to drag him. Daniel quickly grabbed Alex but was dragged along with him. Meanwhile Sean quickly opened fire, and since he wasn't being dragged he made a few good shots and killed it. Alex and Daniel immediately stood up and thanked Sean before moving on. They headed back through the decontamination room without incident and killed the necromorph that tried to kill them before heading on the elevator back to home base.

While on the way up their intercom's blared again but this time it was Kendra. "Hello Sean, Alex, Daniel? Can you hear me? It's Kendra… They attacked me… I ran for it… and Hammond just… he just disappeared" she said in an out of breathe tone. "Kendra! Where are you?" Hammond replied over the intercom. Kendra quickly responded with "Nice to see you're alive and well, Hammond. I've barricaded myself in the computer core. I can hear them moving outside. But I don't think they know I'm in here- I can log into everything from here. I hacked the root, and found some reports from the colony. Even before they cracked the planet, the colonists were experiencing widespread dementia. It seems to be related to some artifact they found on the planet. Something called 'the marker.' I'll keep looking. I've got your location, and I'm going to unlock the door to Fuel Storage. You can get to the engine chamber from there."

That was the end of Kendra's report as the intercom died down. Daniel sighed and just kept walking since the elevator had already arrived at its stop. "They make you think that they just don't give a shit about us don't they" Alex said. "Yeah they do…" was Daniel's simple reply. They quickly headed over to the store and bought more ammo and med packs. Then they quickly headed through a blast door in the room. Then another until they were greeted by a damaged part of the ship. The whole thing was basically blown off and they could see space. The trio quickly jumped to a platform as a leaper chased them. As they jumped towards another blast door Daniel took one last look into space and noticed her. It was that woman again. She simply said **"all one big lie" **she soon vanished after. Alex opened the door and quickly headed through. Followed by Sean and then Alex. They opened another blast door to a rather loud room. They found a dead body and a medium med pack schematic next to it. Daniel was still pondering about what the apparition had said. "All one big lie" what did that mean? He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind as they reach a new room. They were apparently on the top floor. The "Flesh Growths" as he deemed them seemed to be very bad in this large room.

They quickly went through some doors and gathered supplies before heading down a small elevator the floor below. They searched the rooms on this floor too. Only to have Alex scared twice. Once when he smashed a box and three swarms popped out and attacked him. The second when an almost dead man popped out and scared Alex before dying. Both Sean and Daniel could not stop laughing on the way down to the bottom floor.

Once on the bottom floor they quickly scavenged for supplies before letting a slasher get crushed by a malfunctioning door. They trio quickly stasis'd the door before heading through and killing a slasher that tried to ambush them. They headed down a narrow hallway picked up some supplies headed up a ramp and into a rather large room. They could see some necromorphs dragging dead bodies around so they could be "ready" for infection. The trio quickly dispatched the 4 or so slashers in the room before a large fat necromorph popped out. Daniel instantly recognized it as a pregnant. They were rather fat and slow, but if you shot their stomach then a swarm would come out and attack. The trio carefully dispatched it with some well-placed shots to the arms as to not awaken the swarm within. They then scavenged the room for supplies finding ammo, credits, and some power nodes.

Finally, they started the main engine up. It made one hell of a racket but they ran up a ramp into a corner where they were ready for the horde. And is if on cue it arrived. It was a rather large group of necromorphs ranging from leapers, to lurkers, to pregnants, to slashers, but they were ready for it. Soon enough they had cut down all the infected and were walking out virtually unharmed. That's when it dropped down from above. Daniel didn't quite understand where it came from since he couldn't even see the ceiling. It was missing an arm, it was probably over 12 feet tall, and it looked pissed. Daniel instantly recognized it as the creature from before. It took off strait at them. This time the trio was ready. Both Daniel and Sean tackled the creature to the ground. Meanwhile Alex repeatedly shot its leg in the same spot with his pulse rifle. It took two clips, but eventually it came off. The creature roared in pain and threw the duo off of it. It started to crawl away towards a vent before Alex quickly stasis'd it. The trio moved in on the creature before literally stomping it to death. It was missing… well basically everything except its torso. Daniel decided he would call them…. "Slenders." **(Yes like after you know who.) **The group walked back down the console and officially restarted the engines. Ending their task here. They quickly exited the room, only to have Hammond appear over a video message. "It's working! We're online and functional! Finally some good news. Get a tram to the bridge, you three. I'm going to take us back into geostationary orbit." That was when Kendra decided to interrupt and say "Wait, wait! We're not safe yet. The ship's asteroid defense system is offline. On the way up, the ship's going to pass through a debris field thrown up from the planetcrack… We'll be ripped to pieces unless you restart it." It was always like Kendra to be the bearer of bad news. "Goddammit!" Hammond curse, "I'll start working on it from here. Daniel, Sean, and Alex, meet me at the Bridge. You can do more good here than I can." Daniel could only sigh as the trio headed back towards the tram. Why could nothing ever be easy on this damn ship?

They quickly headed back towards the tram up a ramp and coming to a door. That's when Daniel heard it. It was an audio message, but both Alex and Sean didn't appear to hear it. "**He's lying you know… don't trust him. Why won't you come see me**?" The voice was obviously feminine and Daniel could guess it was "her" contacting him. What did she mean? Who's lying? Who was this girl? He definitely knew her. He just couldn't tell from where. He pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind. He'd save those questions for when he was back on the tram.

The trio quickly went through two doors back into home base. Only to be ambushed by a slasher. Which was taken care of shortly after. The group stopped off at the store and sold some semiconductors and other supplies. They had 50,000 they needed 60,000 for the suits. Daniel sighed and left the store heading for the tram. They quickly arrived at it and felt some comfort and safety as they piled inside and closed the door. The tram soon took off leaving the companions relatively safe for the moment.

Lots of thoughts swirled through Daniel's mind as Sean and Alex began to bicker. Who was the girl? What did she mean? More importantly what did she want? These thoughts stayed in Daniel's mind as he drifted into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter's letter is L**

**Thanks for reading. This chapter took longer than expected.**


End file.
